La última invención del tío George
by Nina Berry
Summary: Ser tíos no era una tarea fácil, menos cuando la pequeña Rose estaba nerviosa por la llegada de su hermanito. Harry y Ginny se enfrentan juntos a una calamidad nueva: un juego de mesa llamado Turista Mágico. Todo por su sobrina. Esta historia participa en el concurso MUSA, por parte del Foro Fuego Esmeralda.


**Disclaimer: el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros. Lamentablemente.**

 **Este one-shot pertenece al primer concurso "MUSA", por parte del Foro Fuego Esmeralda.**

* * *

 **La última invención del tío George**

 _Disfruten._

-Miiireeeeen t- la pequeña y hermosa nieta de Molly Weasley, con la imprudencia de su padre y los modales de su madre, acababa de gritar eso, interrumpiendo así un beso de sus tíos.

-Dinos preciosa- dijo su tía, entre risas ante el tino de su sobrina.

-Lo siento mucho, tía Ginny- y la pequeña parecía genuinamente apenada.

-No te disculpes, Rosie ¿qué nos quieres enseñar, nena?

La niña de grandes ojos marrones y pecas esparcidas por su nariz, sonrió abiertamente y tomó de la mano a los dos de sus tíos, para obligarlos a sentarse en uno de los salones más grandes de su casa: el de juegos.

Desde que su mamá, la Sanadora Weasley Granger, había recibido la noticia de estar esperando al segundo bebé, habían creado un cuarto específico para consultas de pediatría en casa y así evitar que ella dejase de trabajar, pero haciéndolo desde el hogar. Lugar que en fines de semana resultó bastante benéfico para la pequeña de la familia, ya que lo utilizaba cual castillo personal.

Y es que desde que el vientre de su madre, Rose Weasley había sentido como si toda la "poca" atención que le prestaban, se hubiese esfumado. Así que no había parado de aprovechar que, mientras ellos no veían: las travesuras sucedían, pero cuando sí veían un regalo pedía. Sí, ella aprendía.

-¿Qué es eso, pecas?

-Tío, no me gusta que me llames de esa manera.

Él lo sabía. Todo el mundo lo sabía, pero es que a Harry Potter no le gustaba cuando le negaban un beso de su pelirroja y menos, por un estúpido capricho nuevo. Ginny rió por lo bajo y se acercó a él para darle un pequeño beso tierno en su mejilla, lo cual sacó una gran sonrisa de parte de él y una mueca de asco de parte de la pequeña.

-Perdónalo, princesa. Mejor cuéntanos ¿qué es eso?- dice su tía, poniéndose de rodillas a su altura.

-La última invención de mi tío George.

Ambos palidecieron. Sabían lo que eso podía significar, por experiencias propias. La sonrisa de la pequeña, el pequeño y largo paquete que sostenía, en combinación de la excitación con la introducción, ambos por muy Griffindors que fuesen, sintieron miedo. Pero lo harían, por ella, por su sobrina.

-¿Có… Cómo se llama, preciosa?- dijo la pelirroja con un hilo de voz.

-Turista, turista mágico- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Harry rompió en carcajadas, mientras que el ceño se frunció por parte de Ginny. Rose no entendía ambas reacciones y sólo atinó a sentarse por el centro del salón, frente a una mesa de colores. Posó el juego.

Lo que sucedió después fue lo que hizo callar al Salvador y a su prometida acercarse, los dos de la mano, como si al soltarse una maldición saliera de la caja. Pero no, de la caja blanca sólo surgieron unas líneas danzantes de color café que poco a poco formaron un tipo de mapa a manera de carátula. En ella se leía:

 _Atreverse solamente aquellos dignos._

 _¿Contraseña?_

-Qué raro, mi tío no mencionó nada acerca de una contraseña.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Ante el posible puchero que Rose pensó en hacer, ambos habían respondido a coro. Pocos años después de la guerra, cuando la pareja había comenzado a salir, Harry le había mostrado el mapa, para así demostrarle cómo siempre había estado al pendiente de ella. Algo que él no había pensado, sería la reacción de la pelirroja, la cuál en lugar de morir de ternura- cómo el Elegido había pensado que sucedería- había comenzado a golpearlo y reclamarle, ya que con ese tipo de mapa su último año hubiera sido mucho menos doloroso ya que hubiera podido escapar de los mortífagos.

Claro que después de unos cuantos besos y palabras de amor que Harry poco a poco había aprendido, Ginevra había terminado por perdonarlo e incluso había "aceptado" que más allá de verse como un acosador, el haberla cuidado desde lejos, resultaba bello de su parte.

Así que cuando la caja se transformó en un tablero del tamaño de la mesa con dibujos, lugares tales cómo El Bosque Prohibido, El Campamento Mundial de Quiddich, El laberinto y Azkaban, un par de dados, tarjetas y fichas, ambos admiraron la imaginación de George; los tíos de Rose se miraron, con una pizca de curiosidad y ánimo, sin olvidar el pedazo de miedo, decidiendo tirar los dados. Pero cuando poco antes de que pudieran soltarlos, una inscripción nueva salió:

 _Es sencillo, tienen que pasar por todas las casillas, en las cuales para poder acabar con el turno y poseer la propiedad en la que se encuentran, deben de cumplir con ciertas tareas (sin olvidar el dinero, claro está)a menos de que los dados tiren doble (en la primera no se jugará la tarea). Por ejemplo en el San Mungo, será necesario curar una herida y se pagará un total de 23,000 galeons._

 _Cada que alguien se hospede en su propiedad tendrá que pagar._

 _Ahora sí, tomen los dados._

Rose no cabía de la emoción, sonriendo de oreja a oreja tomó los dados y se los pasó a su tío, quien los tiró para comenzar el juego. Lo que no sabían era que esa acción los encadenaría allí por más de tres horas seguidas. La inscripción cambió, diciendo:

 _Bienvenido, Harry James Potter._

 _Los creadores de Turista mágico te rogamos tengas paciencia y mantengas tus besos lejos de nuestra hermana, al menos por los primeros tres turnos. De no ser así, obtendrás una penalización que pagarás en la casilla llamada "Azkaban". Sabemos que no tenemos que explicar más._

Ginny, al terminar de leer eso, comenzó a reír fuertemente, recordando cómo George desde la boda de Bill y Fleur, ha tratado de mantener los besos a raya. Se volteó y lo miró fijamente, mientras él tragó sonoramente, sacándole una risotada. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó.

-Pero…- dijo Harry cuando se separaron.

-Dice que no me puedes besar tú a mí, pero no que yo no puedo a ti.

En eso, las letras cambian.

 _Bien pensado, hermana. Después de todo eres Weasley. Está bien, Potter, la suerte ha estado de tu lado y los dados han tirado dobles del número seis. Comienzas tú._

 _¡No tengan miedo , sólo son treinta casillas!_

 _¡Pero no beses a nuestra hermana!_

-No estoy seguro de que empezar sea un golpe de suerte- mencionó Harry mientras los tres veían cómo la escoba roja avanzaba hasta la casilla número 12: El Bosque Prohibido.

 _Esta es una casilla de tarjeta. Ésta dice: ¡Oh, oh! Has insultado a los centauros, nivel Umbrige. Podrás comprar la propiedad, pero los centauros han elevado su precio al doble. Serían: 48,000 galeons._

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!- gritó Harry.

-Ay amor, si lo piensas no es tanto.

-Sería casi un tercio de todo mi dinero- dice angustiado.

-No te preocupes, por eso nos vamos a casar, así los bienes son compartidos y yo podré darte de mis galeons.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Harry era enorme, cosa que sucedía cada que Ginny hablaba acerca de su próxima boda. Y es que las cosas no habían sido necesariamente fáciles, no por falta de amor, pero sí por falta de tranquilidad por parte del morocho.

Desde que había salvado al mundo, como por cuarta vez, la fama creció incluso con los muggles, haciendo así que amenazas llegaran cual desayuno y preocupación cotidiana. Sin mencionar, claro está: la lentitud ante lo obvio. Ginny, como siempre arregló la situación y después de 6 meses de noviazgo, él se hincó. Así que sí, ambos estaban muy felices de que al fin sucediera.

-Eso es trampa, tía Ginny ¿lo pagarás o no, tío? Porque mi turno sigue.

Algunas veces era inevitable recordar a una Hermione pequeña cuando su hija hablaba. Harry de muy mala gana, pagó al tablero terminando su turno.

-Muy bien- dijo Rose y tiró los dados.

 _Eres una niña preciosa, pero muy impaciente. Los dados han tirado 3 y 4. Pero no para ti, sino para el Elegido, tiró dobles en el primer turno._

-Pero yo ya quería jugar- dijo comenzando a hacer un pequeño puchero.

 _Nada de pucheros o perderás un turno._

Al leer esto, Rose abrió los ojos enormemente y fingió una gran sonrisa, sacando carcajadas de parte de sus tíos. La escoba roja avanzó hasta 7 casillas más: El Estadio de las Arpías. 24,000 galeons.

-¡Oh, es el equipo de mi tía!- dijo emocionada la pequeña.

-Era- dijeron a coro.

-Para mí siempre lo será y más porque cada que escribes en el Profeta acerca de ellas lo haces demasiado bonito.

-Eres muy inteligente para una niña de 6 años- exclama Ginny, a lo que la aludida sonrío orgullosa-Cómpralo, Amor, es precioso.

Su tarea consistió en portar una playera de las Arpías rosa durante una semana. Sólo si ganaba el juego, podría quitársela. Y así, casi de manera instantánea después de la primera hora, Harry se quedó sin dinero, gracias a cosas como una renta de 4,500 galeons, o compras de 40, 000. Tenía hipotecado el Expreso Hogwarts, una playera rosa de las Arpías, unos lentes parecidos a los de Luna, una prometida con el pelo dorado y que gritaba cada media hora- una de las tareas para tener Gringotts y La Casa de los Gritos- y una sobrina que no paraba de estornudar mucosa morada mientras se rascaba la cabeza- porque conseguir la Cámara de los Secretos no era tarea fácil.

-Ay, amor, como que esto no se te da muy bien que digamos.

-Sí, tío, creo que realmente no eres bueno en esto- la expresión de él sólo se mantenía en un ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, yo tengo mi color de cabello y una salud en perfecto estado.

Todos comenzaron a hablar acerca de quién merecía "verdaderamente" ganar, cuando una inscripción salió en el tablero:

 _Ya que este juego está por terminar, y ha pasado tan poco tiempo, hagamos algo divertido. El que atrape la snitch dorada… gana._

Inmediatamente del juego salió una pequeña pelota dorada que comenzó a bolar por toda la habitación, buscando una manera de salir. La pequeña Rose no pudo evitar quejarse mientras el moco salía disparado a sus manos, mientras que Ginny y Harry corrían por la habitación, entre risas, gritos y caídas. Pero fue la mano de Harry la que se encontró más cerca de atraparla, a lo que Ginny, inteligentemente, abrió la ventana haciendo así que se escapara.

Sus miradas se encontraron, ambas entendiendo lo que eso significaba. Harry entrecerró los ojos, mirándola de manera retadora, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa coqueta. Corrieron escaleras abajo y llegando al último piso escucharon cómo su sobrina decía:

-Se pudieron haber aparecido ¿saben?

-Eres demasiado inteligente, mocosa.

Definitivamente las respuestas a coro resultaban algo así como su especialidad como pareja. Cuando lograron encontrar las escobas, Rose se subió en la de su tío, sonriendo hacía la pelirroja, sabiendo de por medio que así estarían parejos.

-Eso es injusto, Rose.

-Creo que concuerdo con su cabeza- dijo riendo la exbuscadora de las Arpías, mientras daba una patada en el piso.

-Agárrate bien con la mano que puedas, pecas- dijo Harry, siguiendo a su futura esposa.

La búsqueda duró un aproximado de una hora y no necesariamente porque fuesen malos, sino todo lo contrario, eran extremadamente buenos. Sí, Ginny era profesional, pero no era tan buena buscadora como el Niño Que Vivió. Se podría decir que el resultado fue triste, ya que cuando la pequeña bola fue atrapada, no fue por ninguno de los jugadores, pero por la enorme panza que Hermione Weasley Granger cargaba. El golpe fue rudo, mas sin herida aparente. Cuando los tres descendieron, sus caras eran el vivo retrato del miedo y la preocupación. Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, un grito salió de la boca de Ginny.

-No es para tanto, Ginevra- dijo Hermione, la cual no paraba de sobar su estómago- ¿qué le hiciste a tu cabello, por cierto?- dijo mirando detenidamente- ¡Merlín! ¿qué tienes Rosie?- dijo después de presenciar un estornudo por parte de su hija.

-Es por una creación de George, Hermi, dale la snitch y se quitará- explicó Harry.

Un grito más por parte de Ginny se hizo escuchar, a lo que su prometido y sobrina voltearon para reclamar:

-Es cada media hora, tía- pero ella no respondió, su mirada estaba fija en el vientre de su cuñada.

-Acabo de romper la fuente.

Cuando los sanadores de San Mungo vieron llegar a una familia histérica, con una niña que estornudaba morado, una tía gritona y rubia oxigenada, un padre nervioso hasta el pelo y un tío con una playera apretada su torso de color rosa fuerte, no entendieron a cuál de todos tenían que tratar, hasta que una madre con el cabello esponjado salió de entre todos ellos.

-Segundo. Hijo. Fuente. Parto.

Ron Weasley era muy bueno reaccionando bajo estrés.

Dos horas y dos kilos, 800 gramos después, toda esa familia lo recibió entre estornudos, gritos y vestuarios exóticos.

-Lo siento pero para mí siempre serás pelirroja, Gin- le dijo Harry besándola de lleno, ambos felices, olvidando tanto relajo de por medio.

-Creo que yo sí me podría acostumbrar a verte vestido con esa camisa.

Y todos sabían que por esa pelirroja, él haría lo que fuese. Si por su sobrina había hecho eso, por su futura esposa, con la sonrisa radiante y los ojos cautivadores, daría su vida.

¡Hola! Bueno, debo de admitir que no esperaba decir esto, pero: ¡Pasé a la segunda ronda! Espero que con la misma suerte, pueda pasar a la tercera :D

¿Qué les ha parecido? En las vacaciones se podría decir que tuve un amor infinito por el Turista, así que no lo pude evitar. Sin mencionar la visita de mis sobrinas, oh, ellas sí que se pasaron de inteligencia ¡una renta de 114,500 mickeypesos!

Pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado y puedan pasearse por el espacio que dice "review" para dejarme un comentario :D

Si gustan ver la primera historia se llama "Cállate, Potter" (y de hecho la escribí mientras mis sobrinas estaban en casa, después de maravillarlas con cebras y jirafas en un zoológico)

Pero bueno, dejaré de contarles de las pequeñas y me despediré. Por si tienen la duda: sí, hice todo el Turista (;

¡Besos!

Nina.


End file.
